Darkness in the Night
by RoseRedGurl
Summary: Julie's back to resolve the problems she left in Mystic Falls.  Rated T to be safe. Read PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: Return

**Sequal to In the Dark of the Night.  
**

* * *

  
Julie had been away from Mystic Falls for two whole months. She couldn't believe that she had stayed away for so long. She didn't plan or expect to. She thought she would be away for maybe a week or two. Three weeks tops, no later. But she was honestly scared to come back. Somehow it was easier to stay with family then with her mother and her closest friends. But things weren't left really well. With her mother, they were fine. But with the others- not so well.

Julie got a shower, got dressed, packed her things, went to the airport, got a ticket to go home, checked in her bags and got onto her plane. While sitting in her seat she opened her laptop. On the screensaver was a picture of her, Elena and Stefan on her right, and Jeremy on her left. They were all in really close. Julie had taken the picture with the webcam on the laptop. The picture brought tears to her eyes.

_Elena, Jeremy, Julie, and Stefan were all over at Elena's house watching some movies and eating some popcorn. Julie had her laptop. No one was watching the movies; they were all just talking._

"_Okay everyone get in real close," Julie said, opening her laptop._

_Elena had laughed during the entire time. It was really a cute scene. Stefan had made a what-the-hell face, Elena made a blow fish face, Julie smiled, and Jeremy was had a O-M-G face. It was silly but they were having fun._

DING DONG

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Mystic Falls in ten minutes. Please turn off and put away any electronics you may have gotten out. Please and Thank you for flying with us."

Julie could the butterflies in her stomach. They fluttered and fluttered. She didn't understand what she was so anxious about.

When the plane landed, Julie got off, got her luggage and hailed a cab. It was after ten and didn't want to go home just yet. She had the cabbie drive her to the Lockwood Mansion. Julie had forgotten that tonight was the annual Mystic Falls Masquerade Ball. She had figured it out when she got to the house. She went inside and upstairs. She heard Carol's and Tyler's voices talking very calming.

Then a door opened and Carol walked out. Julie hid behind a pillar. She didn't want Carol to see her. She would make a huge scene and Julie just wanted to zip in and zip out. When Carol Lockwood passed her, Julie walked fastly towards the room Carol had walked out of. As she approached the door, she hit a body, and it made her stumble backwards. He took a step back into the light and his widened.

Tyler looks- great.

* * *

**review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

Julie looked at Tyler in awe. He looked amazing and dashing. He wore black dress pants, a white dress shirt, a black tie, and a black suit jacket. Julie felt kind of underdressed. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans cutoffs, black ballet flats, and a green spaghetti-strap shirt-which complemented her now tan skin. Julie had seen Tyler in a suit before but there was something about this time that really made her feel like a hormonal teenage girl.

When Tyler saw Julie, he felt several mixed emotions-happiness that she was back; hormonal, she was so beautiful; anger that she had left in the first place; and hope because she had come without him begging her, here on her own free will. He just wanted to break down crying and hold her, but he didn't want her thinking he had gone all marshmallow.

So he just uttered out a, "hey."

Julie saw the hurt in Tyler's eyes. She was astonished by how well he had held himself together. She knew he was upset about losing his dad and being a dick to her, but there was more. Pain she didn't know about. Something must have happened in the passed couple of weeks or recently. She threw her arms around him and instantly felt his hold around her. She had missed him.

"I missed you." Julie whispered.

"I missed _you_."

Julie felt herself smile. She pulled back.

"I want you to know that I'm always here for you. You're my best friend, Ty." Julie paused- she hadn't said those words in years, "Haven't said those words in a while."

Tyler laughed. Julie heard the music downstairs.

"You should go downstairs. Your mom'll be wondering where you are."

Tyler noticed Julie's disappointed voice. He knew something that would cheer her up.

"Your mom left you a dress. You know, just in case you were to show up, tonight."

Julie's eyes lit up and she smiled. Tyler led her to the room the dress was in and gave her time to change. In a few minutes, Julie emerged from the room in a long, dark green dress and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She twirled around.

"What do you think?" Julie asked.

"Breath taking."

* * *

**Sorry it's taking me so long to get this one night down. There is one more chapter up in it and then chapters will be uploaded a little slower. Maybe once a week. Love you all. While you are waiting, you could go back and read the first story in the series, "In the dark of the night." Reviews please.**

**p.s. the chapters will get longer, just hang in there. I promise by chapter 4, the chaps will be LONGER! I swear! :)**

** RRG**


	3. Chapter 3: Katherine?

Julie and Tyler walked downstairs and went their different ways. Tyler walked over to Matt, Aimee, and Sarah and Julie went into the living room. She watched countless others get drinks and mingle with each other. Julie was good at mingling with strangers and carrying conversations. She was the one who introduced her mother and Mason, though she wouldn't want to admit that to anyone, seeing how the relationship went bad.

Julie saw Elena walk in. She was wearing a black dress with a black mask and rocking her normal straight hair. But there was something off, something not right. Julie had got a bad feeling in her stomach about her. She watched Elena go upstairs. She followed behind her, not too close so it wouldn't be obvious.

She looked around upstairs and bumped into Caroline.

"Julie, you're back!" Caroline exclaimed, embracing her.

"Hey, did you see where Elena went? I need to talk to her and I lost her." Julie asked.

"Elena isn't here." Caroline told her.

"Yes she is. I saw her walk up here." Julie argued.

Caroline stayed quiet. She knew something, and Julie wasn't about to leave without know what was up.

"Caroline, I saw Elena walk upstairs.

Caroline grabbed Julie and looked into her eyes.

"You didn't see Elena here," Caroline compelled, "In fact, you are going to call her right now."

Caroline released Julie.

"Hey, do you mind if I call Elena. I need to talk to her."

"No go ahead."

Julie picked up her phone and pretended to dial Elena's cell. She waited a few minutes before talking.

"Hey Elena, how's it going?"

Caroline walked away. Julie "hung up" and looked for Elena. She was still surprised at how well she could pretend she was compelled. She needed to look into going to Julliard. Julie heard struggling down the hall and walked into the room. She saw Damon and Stefan fighting Elena.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Julie asked.

The stopped and Elena smirked.

"Julie, get out of here!" Damon demanded.

"What?"

"Julie, please just get out of the room." Stefan pleaded.

Julie hesitated, which was a VERY bad move on her part. She was instantly in Elena's grip. She had her arm wrapped around Julie's throat tightly. Julie could feel the air being grasped away. She was being choked and being used as a human shield. This was the answer to her doubt earlier.

"Katherine?" Julie choked out.

"Hello Julie."

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: You're hurting Elena

"Katherine?" Julie choked out.

"Hello Julie."

Julie tried to pull Katherine's arm from around her throat. She was missing her sweet air. Why didn't she listen to Stefan and Damon. If she would have just run while she had the chance, then maybe she wouldn't be having the life squeezed out of her. She wished to God right now that she had just gone down stairs and pretended that the compulsion actually worked. She hated her determination of finding what people were hiding.

"Katherine, let her go." Stefan told her.

"Give me the moonstone and I will." Katherine told him.

"Hell no." Damon said.

Katherine tightened her arm around Julie's neck.

"Guys just give her the moonstone, please!" Julie pleaded.

Katherine smirked. She knew that the boys weren't going to let her kill Julie. She was an important piece to the game that was being played. Katherine was using her just like she was using everyone. Katherine always won, and she knew it. Everyone knew it.

Stefan began to slowly walk up to Julie. He had put the stake that was in his right hand, onto the ground and had his hands in front of him. He was trying to distract Katherine from Damon who was going to shot her in the arm to get her off Julie. Or at least that's what they hoped would happen.

"Katherine, you don't want to hurt her." Stefan said.

"Oh I think I do. You see, she's leverage that will ensure that I get the moonstone."

"You think killing her is going to make us give you the moonstone?"

Julie's eyes widened.

"I think we should agree that I'm living past tonight." Julie struggled to say.

"Don't count on it." Katherine whispered in her ear.

Damon had crept around to behind Katherine and staked her in the back and ten in the arm. She had released Julie, who coughed and coughed and tried to move. That had started a bunch of commotion.

"Julie, get out of the room!" Stefan yelled throwing a stake at Katherine.

"No Julie, stay. You don't want to miss out on all the fun." Katherine said.

Julie tried to stand up, but she didn't have the strength. So she crawled. When she got to the door, she used the doorknob, which conveniently was outside the room- thank God for doors that needed to be pulled- and pulled herself up. She watched as Damon and Stefan threw stakes at Katherine and as she either ducked out of the way of them or caught them and threw the stakes viciously threw them back at him. Damon had tried to drive a stake into her heart but Katherine caught it. She turned his arm and started pushing toward his chest. Stefan had pulled her off Damon and held her the ground as Damon was about the drive the stake into her heart, when Jeremy ran in.

"STOP! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" Jeremy yelled.

Damon instantly stopped and got up. Stefan's grip around Katherine loosened. Jeremy turned his head and noticed Julie. He didn't know what to say.

"You two think you were the only ones with a witch on their side? Wrong. And it seems like my witch is better than your witch." Katherine said, grabbing the stake from Damon's hand and walked over to the sofa.

"Jeremy go check on Elena. Julie go with him. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Stefan ordered.

Jeremy and Julie walked from the room hearing Katherine complain, "Let's all make sure poor Elena's okay."

Jeremy ran and Julie tried to keep up with him. They got over to Elena who was with Bonnie. She was holding Elena's hand and doing a spell.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked Elena.

"Are they?" Elena asked.

"They're stuck in there with her. You were right, they had a witch link Elena to her." Jeremy said.

Bonnie suddenly stopped muttering.

"That girl I saw. Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!" Bonnie said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"There's another witch, I'm going to find her."

* * *

**Yea, thanks to those who reviewed.**

Review plzz :)

RRG **Ŧ**


	5. Chapter 5: A twist in fate

**I'm sorry it took me sooooooo long to upload this. I wanted to make it long, good and surprising. Well enjoy!****  
RRG**

* * *

Jeremy had offered to take Bonnie and Julie home. She wanted to talk to Tyler and her things were at the Lockwood house, but she just wanted to go home and sleep off what had happened that night. It had been a very stress filled night that had one too many meet ups. She couldn't help shake the feeling that she had when she knew it was Katherine. She was still in shock about what had happened. She thought she was done with seeing Katherine.

After Jeremy had dropped off Bonnie, Julie got into the front passenger seat.

"Can you go back to the Lockwood's?"

"Why?"

"I left my things there. I need to get them." She explained.

Jeremy did a U-turn and went back.

Jeremy was incredibly happy that Julie was back and he had so many things he wanted to say to her, but now that she was here, he was speechless. He kept his mouth closed, not wanting to say the _wrong_ thing to her. He kept stealing glances at her. She was so beautiful, her hair was pulled back, her skin was perfectly tan. All he wanted to do was hold her. He wanted to talk with her, like old times. He missed her so much.

The arrived back at the Lockwood Mansion a few minutes later. Julie got out of the car, as did Jeremy. Julie walked over to him and hugged him. It felt so right. She loved the feeling of him holding her.

"It's so good to have you back." Jeremy said.

Julie smiled.

* * *

Julie walked into the Lockwood home. It was a little bit of a mess. Carol Lockwood was trying to clean up. Julie looked around for Tyler. Carol noticed Julie in her home.

"You're back! Oh my dear we've all missed you!" Carol exclaimed, embracing Julie.

"I've missed you too. Have you seen Tyler?"

"He's locked himself in his room. He's been so difficult since Richard passed. It's really been hard on him. He was fine for a while when Mason came to stay." Carol told her.

"Yea, my mom flipped her lid when she found out he was here."

"Yes that's right; they dated for a while, huh?"

"Yea, they did. Is Mason still in town?"

"No actually, he left a couple weeks ago. Tyler didn't take that so well."

"I bet. They really seemed close."

"They were. Mason was helping him manage his anger. And then he went back to Florida." Carol explained.

_So that's why Tyler looked so hurt. Mason left…well that is what he does. He never likes to stay in the same place for too long._

"Can you go and check on him? I want to make sure he's okay." Carol said.

Something seemed off about Carol. Not that something was always off about her, but something seemed extra wrong. What could have possibly happened that night that would turn a party into a fiasco?

"Is everything alright, Carol?" Julie asked.

"No, uh, there was an accident, tonight."

"What? What happened?"

"Sarah died. She was drunk and slipped, hit her head on something and died."

"Oh my god."

"Yes. Will you please go check on Tyler?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Julie said, walking upstairs.

* * *

Julie walked upstairs and toward Tyler's room. She heard silent weeping from behind the door. She knocked on the door and jiggled with the door knob. It was locked. She heard the weeping stop and something heavy falls. She knocked again, sighing.

"Tyler," she called while knocking, "Tyler open up."

"Go Away!"

"Tyler it's Julie. Please open the door."

She heard something and then the door opened.

"What do you want?" Tyler harshly asked.

"I came back to get my stuff. Carol asked me to come talk to you."

"Well tell _Carol _to piss off." Tyler's voice spoke with acid.

Tyler didn't mean what he said. He didn't even want to say it. It's just- he just killed someone…well was the reason someone was dead; he had to take his anger out on someone. Julie was just unlucky she got caught in the spot. Julie did care for Tyler- he was her best friend. She wanted to make things right with him, but he wasn't helping. He was just about as hormonal as any teenage girl his age.

"You feel better?" Julie asked.

"No."

Tyler sniffed his tears back.

"God, you act so much like a girl sometimes," slipped out of Julie's mouth.

Tyler glared at her. Julie mentally kicked herself for saying that, but maybe it was something that he needed to hear.

"Look my dad is dead, Mason left, my mom doesn't understand, Matt was being a dick tonight. It's official, I have no one."

"Gee thanks." Julie said, sounding offended.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Please, don't pretend like you all of a sudden care."

Now Julie was offended.

"Wow Tyler. Did you not hear what I said to you a couple of hours ago?"

"I know you didn't mean it."

"Yes, I did."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" Julie yelled, "Look I've had just about enough of you. I try to be nice to you, I try to rebuild our screwed up friendship and all you do is shut me down and I'm sick of it!"

Julie was furious. She wasn't found of yelling at anyone and only did it when necessary, but it was useless with Tyler. She guessed he'd never get that she was being genuine and meant what she said. But if Tyler was going to just keep pushing her away, then why should she even bother?

She started to walk down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked.

_What do you care?_ Julie thought.

"To change out of this dress into my clothes, I'm getting my things, and then going home." Julie spat at him.

Tyler felt his heart break. One more person to leave him and this time it was his own fault. She quickly changed back into her shirt and jeans, grabbed her bags, left the dress on the bed, and left the room. Tyler was still standing outside his room. As Julie passed him he grabbed her arm. She looked at him.

_This can't happen. I can't be doing this._ Julie thought.

Julie dropped her things on the floor.

"We can't keep doing these things to each other." Julie said.

"I know."

"And the more we keep doing them, the more we hate each other."

"I know."

"And one day we'll hate each other so much that-"

Julie was cut off by Tyler's lips crashing against hers. Julie was caught off guard but made up for lost time. She tangled her fingers in Tyler's hair and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Just as things were getting deeper, Julie's phone rang. She broke the kiss almost instantly and answered her phone. Tyler began kissing her neck.

"Hello?" Julie answered.

"Hey, you need to hurry up in there." Jeremy said.

"Oh, uh, go ahead and go. I'm just gonna crash here tonight."

She felt Tyler nibble on her neck.

"Oh, okay," Jeremy sounded disappointed, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Julie hung up her phone and Tyler's lips were almost instantly back on hers.

* * *

**I know, it's freakishly long! IM SO HAPPY!  
Review plz!**

** RRG**


	6. Chapter 6: A threat

**Yepp, thank you to you amazing reviewers!**

* * *

Julie awoke; her face against Tyler's bare chest. She smiled and breathed him in. A sort of Déjà Vu came over her.

* * *

_She opened her eyes to see Jeremy's chocolate brown eyes looking back at her. He smiled, which in turn made her smile. She noticed a small space between them. So she scooted closer to him to where her face was practically pressed against his chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent._

_Jeremy chuckled lightly._

_"What?" Julie asked._

_"Correct me if I'm wrong but last time I checked this wasn't in the friendship handbook." Jeremy said._

_Julie scoffed. She raised her head and looked at him. She rolled her eyes and scooted back a little._

_"Well then tell me these rules that refuse me to be such a tease."_

* * *

She felt sort of awkward and weird thinking of Jeremy at this moment. Though she had done what she wished she done _with_ Jeremy instead of Tyler. Why did she let it go that far? She then noticed that her arm was wrapped around his abdomen. She slowly moved it back and got up. She looked around for her clothes and started getting dressed.

Tyler felt Julie's arm slide across his stomach. He loved the way her touch felt, even if it was leaving his skin. He turned onto her side and watched her slide into her jean cut offs and green t-shirt. When she turned around he smiled. She half-smiled back showing a bit of discomfort.

She walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Tyler's body.

"Well that was a very interesting night." Tyler said, breaking the tension in the room.

"Yeah, you were an animal."

"Funny."

Julie giggled.

"I love your laugh." Tyler said.

"Tyler- don't." She told him.

"Don't what?" He asked.

"You know what."

It took him a moment, but she knew Tyler knew what he meant.

"What happened last night- it wasn't because you loved me was it?"

"You know I love you Tyler. You're a sweet guy who has some issues he needs to work out. I love being around you, but I can't be with you. I mean, we're both stubborn, we're both secretive, we both have tempers. If we get together, one of us will be dead and the other will be in prison." Julie explain.

"Yeah, and prison won't be good to you."

Julie laughed and her phone buzzed.

She didn't bother to check the Caller ID.

"Hello?" Julie answered.

"You need to get over here, now."

"Damon?" she asked.

"Julie, we need to talk." Damon told her.

"When you say we?" Julie curiously asked.

"Me, you, Stefan, Jeremy." Damon said.

"You had me until you said Jeremy."

Tyler's head jerked when he heard Jeremy's name. They had recently become somewhat friends, but he still wasn't cool with him.

"Julie, we need to know how Katherine knew you."

"How I know her is my business; not yours, not Stefan's, not Jeremy's, just _mine_. And that's that!"

"If you don't get over here, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Hmm? You can't do anything to hurt me anymore than you already have."

It was silent for a moment. She heard a snarl from the other end of the phone. Could it have been Damon?

"If you don't come down here, I will kill everyone you love in front of you and then will kill you." Damon threatened, his voice dripping with venom and acid.

Julie gulped.

"You wouldn't." Julie challenged.

"The hell I won't."

"You're better then that Damon. You know, you'd have to kill Elena, and Stefan. You'd be all alone in this world. And we all know you can't handle being alone."

Julie hung up her phone.

"God I HATE HIM!" Julie screamed.

"Who?"

"Damon Salvatore."

"You may be the only girl who does."

"No, Caroline hates him. Bonnie hates him. I guess we're the only smart girls in this town."

Tyler chuckled.

"Well I need to head out. I don't need my mom kicking me out."

"Yeah, well you're always welcomed here." Tyler told her.

"Tyler."

"I meant in a guest room."

"Right."

Julie smiled and walked out.

* * *

**Oh yea. So I missed Damon being a vicious dick and needed to do that. And also- to those who may be a bit confused, YES JULIE AND TYLER HAD SEX!**


	7. Chapter 7: A crisis

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Also- if you are confused still Julie and Tyler did have sex but Julie and Jeremy didn't. School is a pain :(**

* * *

  
Julie reluctantly walked to the Salvatore Boarding House. She walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened. It was Stefan. He was in a grey sweat shirt and blue jeans. He looked worried like something was wrong.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Stefan said.

"Yea well, when the lives of everyone I care about are threatened, it sure gets my attention." Julie told him.

Stefan sighed.

"I'm sorry; we're all a little on edge."

"Why? What's going on?" Julie asked.

"Come in."

Stefan led through the hallways and towards the library. While walking, Julie texted Jeremy, 'We need to talk.' They walked in. Damon was sitting on the leather sofa and Jeremy in the chair next to the sofa. Julie's eyes went straight to Jeremy. He looked so... so good. So perfect. Unlike Julie. Sleeping with someone she didn't even love. But if she didn't, there would have been a price to pay. A price Julie couldn't bear to pay, well more like watch.

Jeremy pulled his phone out of his pocket and read his new text message from Julie. He looked up with a confused look. She looked apologetic.

"So you know why you're here," Damon said, "so spill it."

"What he means is: could you tell us how you know Katherine?" Stefan chimed in.

"Who says I know her?" Julie toyed.

"Julie come on, she knew you by name. None of us told her about you and had just showed up out of the blue last night, so none of us knew you were there, so you have to had known her." Jeremy said.

Jeremy was right and Julie hated it.

"Okay I know her. She came to California, we met, she threatened me, we had a nice chat about Stefan, she told me to come back to Mystic Falls, and then she left." Julie told them.

"Sweet and to the point-" Damon said.

"What did she threatened you with?" Stefan asked.

"When was she there?" Jeremy asked.

"She was there about two days before I got back." Julie answered Jeremy.

She refused to answer Stefan. She couldn't with Jeremy in the room. Jeremy quickly texted Julie back.

'What about?'

Julie looked down at her phone. She sighed. Damon noticed that Jeremy and Julie were texting each other.

"Hey, can you to love birds stop for two seconds. We're in the middle of a crisis here!" Damon said.

"Hey, can you SHUT UP! Me knowing Katherine isn't a crisis." Julie said.

Damon's eyes raised. Julie had never raised her voice to him before. She'd never in her life yelled at him. She's yelled because of him or to him but never at him. She had never been that brave before. But at this moment, with all the adrenaline pumping through her, she would have done everything.

Damon stood up- he and Julie were in each other's faces, but not in an affectionate way, glaring at each other. Damon couldn't help but notice how beautiful Julie's eyes were and how cute she looked when she was pissed. Julie hated Damon so much right now. She wanted to spit in his face, punch him in the face, and cuss him out. But she valued her life more than she hated him….at that very moment.

Stefan, being smart, stepped between them and Jeremy pulled Julie back.

"That's not what we're saying. The crisis isn't that you know Katherine." Stefan told her.

"Oh? Then what is?" Julie asked.

"It's Elena…..she's missing."

* * *

**AN: Well now, cliffhanger! HAHA! I almost decided not to work the whole "Elena's missing" thing into the story. But it is important so I did. Comment plz! :)  
Also-exams are coming up so don't bite my head off if I don't uptill after Dec. 17th**


	8. Chapter 8: Flashback

****

AN: This is probably a miracle that I was able to upload so quickly. :) I had my wisdom teeth pulled out (all FIVE of them) so I got sometime off school and last night's TVD was freaking awesome! **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a warm day at Venice Beach. Julie was sitting on a folding, beach chair, in a black and purple bikini, getting her tan on. She was sick of being so white, due to Mystic Fall's "non tanning" sun. So for the passed week, she'd gone to the beach so she would great when she went back home in a couple of weeks.

!LINE BREAKER!

_Julie had come home around 5p.m. Her phone had buzzed just as she walked in. The text message was from and unknown number, so she choice to ignore it for now and would look at the message later. She went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, yelled into the house that she was home, and went upstairs to change out of her beach clothes._

_She changed into a green spaghetti strap shirt and blue jean cutoffs. She heard something down the hall, so she went to check it out. She knocked, then opened the door to her Gran's room. She was sleeping like a baby. Well napping like a baby. She looked so peaceful. Probably dreaming of Gramps. Julie smiled and quietly closed the door. There was a noise again. This time it came from her room._

_She walked over and opened the door. Nothing was there. She walked in and finished getting dressed. She looked down at her watch. 5:15p.m. That's when she felt something watching her. Something unpleasant and horrifying. Something or someone that could hurt her. The presence brought an energy to the room that send a shiver down Julie's spine. She didn't want to do it, this being very cliché, but she turned around to see, standing behind her bed, was the worst person that could possibly be in her bedroom at this moment._

"_Katerina…" Julie shuttered._

"_Hello Julie."_

* * *

"_What…what are you doing here? How do you know who I am and where I am?" Julie asked._

"_I could ask you the same questions…well except the 'where I am' part." Katherine said._

_Julie stared at her, silently and scared. Why was she here? How the hell did she know where Julie was? Katherine's cold eyes revealed a long past that was frightening due the kills and then events that were known and the shocking unknown. Julie backed over the door, but Katherine stops her, running to the door, with her vampire speed and leaning her hand onto the doo. Julie turns around, frightened, and is face to face with Katherine. Swallowing some of her fear, Julie opens her mouth to talk._

"_Answer the questions." Julie demanded, gritting her teeth._

_Katherine made an I'm-Impressed face._

"_Hmmm…someone is brave. Or very foolish." Katherine said walking back over to the bed._

"_Maybe both…now, why are you where? How do you know who I am?" Julie asked, again._

"_When someone takes interest in a Salvatore brother or both, I watch them. I watch to make sure they don't mess up any plans I have. And I followed you here." Katherine told her._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I have a favor to ask."_

"_Well whatever it is, the answer is no."_

_Katherine sighed._

"_That's too bad. That Gilbert boy really had a thing for you, but I guess he'll be a yummy snack."_

_Julie's heart stopped._

"_Wha-what are you talking about?"_

"_Julie, I know you like him. I know he likes you. As does Tyler Lockwood. I wonder how their families will take it when they find them dead," Katherine became more vicious, "necks snapped, blood on the floor, bodies dismembered. And how would you take watching them die? Listening to them scream for you to help them or to get help."_

_Julie rolled her eyes._

"_Okay, what if I told you that your cute, old Gran wasn't sleeping and that she is dead? Would you listen to me then?"_

_Julie got worried. Gran did look very still. No Katherine is lying. She didn't kill Gran and she wouldn't kill Tyler and Jeremy…right? Julie gulped hard. She didn't know what to believe; herself or the stories of the heartless, cold, bitch Katherine from Damon and Stefan. Then she remembered something that she had heard Tyler and Mason talking about. The moonstone… to break the curse of vampires can't walk in the sun, you would need a werewolf and with Mason gone, she would need the next best thing…Tyler._

"_You wouldn't kill Tyler." Julie said._

"_You sound so sure."_

"_You need a wolf to break the curse of the sun. Mason is gone-"_

"_Thanks to Damon." Katherine cut her off._

_Julie was confused. Mason went back to Florida. Why would Damon have anything to do with that? Mason was strong and cocky, and stronger than Damon. So Damon couldn't have anything Mason going back to Florida. Unless…_

"_Mason didn't go back to Florida, did he?"_

"_Getting smarter by the minute."_

"_If Mason didn't go back to Florida then-"_

"_He's dead. Damon ripped his heart out…literally." Katherine told her._

_Well Damon was an asshole and she guess Mason did something to really provoke him. But Tyler didn't know, and Carol, she guessed, didn't know either. Katherine's fury was deep and would go anything to make everyone else to feel her pain._

"_What else is needed to break the curse?" Julie asked._

"_A vampire, a werewolf, a witch, and the blood of a _human_ doppelganger."_

"_So Mason, Bonnie, Elena, and one of the Salvatore's?" Julie guessed._

"_Nice try but no. Caroline, Mason, Elena, and Lucy. But after Lucy fled and Mason died, so now, Plan B, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and Bonnie." Katherine told her._

"_Caroline's a vampire?" Julie asked._

_What the hell happened while she was gone?_

"_I needed a vampire…Caroline had Damon's blood in her so she was perfect. Tyler will be easy to change…he already has a short fuse temper. Making him snap will be easy. That's where you come in- this is what you need to do.."_

"_Stop, hold on. Why was Damon's blood in Caroline and why do I have to change Tyler?"_

"_Caroline got hurt on founder's day and Damon's blood was healing her. And you have to get Tyler wrapped around your finger and then betray him. You'll have him see you with Jeremy. And you'll watch your best friend kill the boy you love."_

_Julie looked down._

"_There will be a cab waiting for you at the Las Angeles airport. Get and tell him Katerina and Mystic Falls. You'll be back home in under three hours."_

_Julie was confused._

"_How would-" Julie looked up but Katherine was gone._

_She ran into her Gran's room and shook her._

"_Gran? Gran?"_

_Gran groaned and opened her eyes. Julie was relieved._

"_I'm going back to Mystic Falls. I love you."_

_Julie packed her things and got a ride to the airport. And just as Katherine said, there was a cabbie waiting outside his cab with her name on a sign. She walked up and got in._

"_Katerina, Mystic Falls." Julie told the cabbie._

_She took a deep breath and the cabbie was soon speeding at, what felt like 250mph._

* * *

**AN:** Does this clear things up for you lovely people! And for you don't understand, this is a flashback from the day Julie came home. Now I know it is IMPOSSIBLE to get from California to Virginia in under 3 hours but w/e my story. I'll make up what ever I want to make up.  
**RRG**


	9. Chapter 9: Flame

**AN**: So the last chapter was a flashback. It was when Katherine went and saw Julie, who was in California with her grandmother which you would know if you read the first story.

* * *

Julie couldn't believe it. Elena had been missing since last night. Stefan and Damon had talked of wanting to find her, but they didn't have the first clue where she was. Fortunately, they had a witch on their side. Well on Elena's side. Bonnie had come over to help track where Elena had been taken and were intent on bringing her back. Everyone was over at the Gilbert household, except Jenna who was over at Alaric's. Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan were upstairs and Julie was down in the living room.

She felt her phone buzz. She saw she had two text messages. One from Jeremy and one from an unknown number.

Text from Jeremy- '_Hey, what did you want to talk about?_'

Reply- '_It's something that happened last night. Something that I did._'

**BUZZ**

Text from Jeremy- '_What did you do?_'

Reply- '_You know I love you and would never do anything to purposely hurt you, right?_'

**BUZZ**

Text from Jeremy- '_Purposely? What did you do?_'

A huge knot formed in Julie's stomach. She didn't want to but she had to tell Jeremy. It might ruin any future relationship they could have, but she couldn't lie to him. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

Reply- '_I slept with Tyler._'

Julie could here her heartbeat in her ears. It sounded like it was about to burst. She felt like she was about to burst. She got up and walked outside. The tension in the house was too much to handle. She had to remind herself to breath. Just breathe and everything would be alright. _Just breathe; inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._

Julie remembered the second text message from the unknown person. She opened it and was astounded. It was from Trevor. She'd met the weekend her mom and Mason took her to Seattle for her 14th birthday when she'd come home from boarding school. She'd wondered off from them while they went shopping. It was about midnight. She'd run into Trevor. He breathed her in so deep, like she was the most intoxicating thing in the world. Her blood appealed to him.

Text from Trevor- '_It's Trevor, I'm back in town. I want to see you._'

Reply- '_Where are you?_'

Trevor texted her back the address from the house he was hiding out in. Julie snuck out, got a cab and went to the address that Trevor was at.

* * *

Julie got out of the cab, paid the cabbie and got out. The house looked fairly new and very big. When a vampire hid, he hid in style. The house was lightish crème color. She shook her head and thought; _I cannot believe I'm doing this._ The last time she'd seen Trevor she looked way different, she was 14 and wasn't as much of a wreck. What if Trevor didn't recognize her, what if he only lured her out here to kill her? What if it was a complete stranger that only wanted to hurt her? With no car and no ride meant she had to take the risk. She had to find the answers and not cower.

Julie walked up to the house and knocked on the large, white door. She heard hurried footsteps. What could possibly be going on in there? Then she heard a female voice that sounded worried and then a male voice, Trevor- that reassured her. She heard her name and then the female voice yelled. Julie turned around and began to walk away, but stopped when she heard the door open.

It was quiet- Julie froze.

"Julie?" a male voice asked.

Julie slowly turned. In the, shaded, doorway stood a man, who's physical appearance looked in his early twenties, he'd dark brown, shaggy hair, wore a black shirt, a black hoodie, black jeans and shows. He hadn't changed, yet somehow he looked so different to her. Julie smiled, which caused Trevor to smile.

She walked slowly back towards the house and into it while Trevor closed the door, their eyes not leaving each other for a second, except to blink. Trevor placed his hand on Julie's arm. She looked at it for a second then back at Trevor.

"It's been a long time." Trevor spoke.

"Three years, almost four." Julie spoke back.

A second passed- then Julie threw her arms around Trevor who held her tightly in an embrace. Trevor pressed his face against Julie's hair, smelling her and whispering things like, "I'm so happy to see you," and "I've missed you so," into her ear. For the first time, since she'd returned, something felt right. Trevor was almost like a big brother and it felt so good for a family-like love to surround her. For a moment the guilt had gone away and the fear had dissolved. She felt happy.

Then the sound of heals entered the room. Julie pulled back from the embrace. A woman with short, spiked in the back, streaked blonde brown hair wearing blue jeans, a dark shirt and jacket appeared. She looked colder compared to Trevor. Trevor walked over to the woman.

"Rose this is Julie, Julie this is Rose." Trevor introduced.

The woman, Rose, looked at Trevor with a disappointing look. She then turned to Julie and walked at her, backing her against the door.

"Did you come here alone?" Rose asked.

"What?" Julie was confused.

"How did you get here?"

"A cab."

"Who else knows you're here?"

"No one. I just came because Trevor asked me to." Julie told Rose.

Julie's heart was beating fast and the pace of her breathing picked up. Rose turned to Trevor then back at Julie.

"How do you know him?" She asked.

"Why, is he your boy friend or something? Cause if he is that's fine. We're just friends." Julie challenged.

"I don't believe that's what I asked." Rose stated.

"I don't believe I came here to be interrogated by a bitch vampire." Julie mocked.

Rose swung to slap Julie, but she slid down fast before her hand could touch her. Rose's eye's widened.

"How did you do that?" Rose asked.

"Good reflexes. I've known my fair share of vampires and I've picked up on how fast my reflexes need to be if I don't want to be hit, punched, or knocked over." Julie told her.

* * *

**AN**: So yes, this is a SEQUAL! So if you haven't read the first story then TUT, TUT! SHAME ON YOU! Go read it right now. The Title is In the dark of the Night. Go read it. Please and thank you.  
Chapter 10 will be up on Friday :) **RRG **


	10. Chapter 10: Old Friend

Rose stood, still in awe, as Julie helped herself up off the floor. Rose looked to Trevor again, who was holding back a laugh.

"You didn't tell me she knew others." Rose said to him.

"I haven't seen her for three years." Trevor told her.

Rose muttered out an, "I see;" looked at Julie then told him, "Go check on the girl."

Julie looked confused. What girl? Was there another girl in the household? Trevor walked out of the room. Rose watched as he did then looked back at Julie. There was something quite peculiar about her that Rose loved. Rose could sense that Julie was frightened, yet not a bit of it showed on her face. Rose tried to hold her gaze, to compel her, but something stopped her. She looked studied the girl and saw an anklet around Julie's ankle.

"I suppose that's filled with vervain?" Rose asked, pointing to the anklet.

Julie nodded her head.

"Hmmm, then how do I know I can trust you?" Rose asked.

"I guess you get to use a human skill. Trial and error. Only there won't be an error." Julie said.

Rose laughed, extended her arm around Julie, and led her deeper into the house. She stopped her at the stairs. Julie saw Trevor standing by a couch, which only the back was facing Julie and Rose walked over and they went into another room, Julie followed.

"How's the girl?" Rose asked.

"Still passed out."

"You didn't touch her did you?" Rose asked.

"Give me some credit, will you. So you called him?"

"No I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked.

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful and what?"

"That's it, Trevor. He either got or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave-" Trevor sounded terrified.

Julie looked concerned. She'd never seen Trevor scared; she'd never seen anyone that scared in her life. What could possibly scare a vampire that much into wanting to leave?

"I'm sick of running." Rose told him.

"Well running keeps us from dying!"

"Elijah is old school; if he accepts our deal we're free."

Suddenly there was a creek. Julie was no where near the doorway, so she couldn't see who it was. Rose's head snap and her total bitchness took over.

"YOU!" she walked over to the girl, "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong." Rose told her.

"Who's Elijah?" The girl asked.

The voice was familiar but Julie couldn't place it. The voice was too soft.

"He's your worse nightmare." Rose told the girl.

The walked back downstairs back into the room she was in earlier. Julie sat in the room, fixating on the voice. It was soft and female…who could it be? She knew it but she didn't. This was going to drive her crazy until she figured it out. The feeling of Julie's buzzing phone cut off her concentration. She quietly pulled it out. It was a text from Jeremy.

Text- '_Hey, where did you go? We need to talk._'

Julie closed her phone and put it back into her pocket. She stood up and went back downstairs. She heard saw Trevor sitting in a dark corner, watching out the window. Julie walked over to him. He looked like he could use some company. Julie sat down next to him, held his hand, and intertwined her fingers with his. Trevor looked at her and smiled.

"I'm happy you came." Trevor told her.

"I am too," Julie told him, "What are you running from? What's got you so terrified?"

"Aren't you the curious one?" Trevor joked.

Julie looked at him with a serious face.

"I made a mistake of trusting Katerina Petrova which resulted in Rose and I having to run for the passed 500 years." Trevor told her.

"Katerina- did you just say Katerina Petrova?" Julie asked.

"Yes. Do you know her?"

Julie stood up and marched into the room where Rose and the girl were. The moment Julie saw her she was relieved and confused.

"Elena?" she asked.

"Julie?"

The girls walked towards each other and hugged.

"Everyone has been so worried about you." Julie told her.

* * *

After Julie had explained how she new Elena, why she was there, and how she knew Trevor everyone was able to relax, a little bit. Trevor came into the room and began boarding up the windows to keep the sunlight out and to keep peeping eyes out of the house. Elena had somehow got Rose to tell her about what was going on; who they were running from.

"Tell me more." Elena begged Rose.

"What do you wanna know doppelicious? Jules, could you help me with this?" Trevor asked.

Julie walked over to Trevor and helped him board up the windows.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked.

"The originals." Trevor told her.

"Yea, she said that. What does that mean?"

"The first family of vampires. The old world." Julie said.

They all gave her confusing looks.

"I know my vampire history." Julie told them.

"Rose and I pissed them off," Rose gave Trevor a look, "Correction, I pissed them off- Rose had my back, and for half a millennium they've wanted us dead." Trevor threw a book at her feet.

Elena jumped.

"What did you do?" Julie asked.

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose said.

"Katherine." Elena breathed.

"The one and only. The first Petrova doppelganger." Rose walked off.

"I helped her escape her fate, and now I've… we've been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose said.

Trevor and Rose walked out of the room.

* * *

**AN: **I am sooooo sorry I'm late in updating... I got busy with studying for exams (which start tomorrow) and christmas shopping and yearbook, the time just got away from me. :)  
**RRG**  
**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11: I'll be back

Elena and Julie walked back to the sofa. They sat sitting next to each other. Elena looked scared and Julie was scared for her.

"How did you know where I was?" Elena asked.

"I didn't know you were here. I met Trevor a while back and he texted me that he was back in town and told me he was here."

"Do Stefan or Damon know that-"

"I'm here? No. I haven't told anyone that I'm here." Julie told her.

Elena noticed something by her foot. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. Elena uncrumpled it. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"What does it say?" Julie whispered.

Elena shushed her and motioned her to look at it. The paper read, _Stefan and Damon are coming for you. –B_. Elena crumpled the paper back up and held it close to her. Julie smiled. She was happy that Elena was going to be safe and at home in a manor of a couple of hours.

* * *

Rose had come in the get her things together. About twenty minutes later, Trevor came into the room.

"He's here. This was a mistake." He said.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose told him.

"NO! He wants me dead, Rose."

"He wants her more."

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

Trevor was almost out of the room, but Rose stopped him.

"Hey, what are we?"

Trevor took a few deep breaths.

"We're family. Forever."

There was a loud knocking on the door. Rose walked out of the room.

"You're scared." Elena pointed out.

Trevor looked at her and then at Julie.

"Oh no, no, no." Trevor walked over to Julie.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"You need to get out of here. Go out the back and run." Trevor told her.

"Run? No! I don't run."

Trevor held her face in his hands.

"If he sees you, he'll kill you. You are not going to die. Not today." Trevor said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm not leaving Elena. Trust me, we'll be fine."

Trevor looked at her in disbelief. Julie thought for a moment and looked at Elena. She still had blood stains on her shirt. One on her arm, from the streak the hit Katherine's arm, and on her back, from the steak that went through Katherine's back. Julie smirked and looked back Trevor.

"How well are you around blood?" Julie asked.

"What? Why," it took him a moment, but Trevor knew what Julie meant, "NO! NO! NO! NO! I could kill you and if I wouldn't then Elijah might. I will not risk that."

Julie huffed.

"I'm sorry, Jules, but I can't do that. I won't risk your life." Trevor said.

Julie looked at Elena.

"When they get here, tell them I'm out back." Julie told Elena.

She shook her head.

Trevor looked confused.

"Who?" he asked.

Julie kissed his cheek and snuck out the back and waited in the backyard.

* * *

Julie sat against the back of the house. She waited for Stefan and Damon. While outside she heard something hit something hard and she heard Rose shriek and cry out something. She didn't know how, but she knew it hard to be Trevor. Something happened to Trevor. Elijah killed him. Julie couldn't help but cry, but she had to keep the tears back. She couldn't have Elijah smell her.

A while later she heard rustling, a leaf crunch and a branch break. Julie began to breath fast and she stood to her feet. She was terrified. The footsteps got closer and closer. Julie saw a piece of wood that was filed down and she picked it up. When she heard the footsteps, she swung around the corner, the wood above her head. But Damon stopped her hand from impaling him with the wood.

"Easy killer." Damon said.

"Damon!"

Julie dropped the wood and threw her arms around him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Damon asked her.

"Huh?"

"Meeting with a vampire, that's so stupid-"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You know Jeremy's been freaking out about you? You might want to call that kid back." Damon told her.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him when I get back."

Julie smiled, and they walked to the car.

* * *

Stefan and Damon dropped Elena and Julie off at The Gilbert house. Julie and Elena walked in the door.

"Elena?" a voice from upstairs called.

Julie helped Elena up the stairs. When they got up there, they saw Bonnie and Jeremy. Bonnie ran over to Elena and embraced her. Jeremy looked at Julie and smiled at her. Julie smiled back.

"Both of you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"We're okay." Elena answered.

Elena pulled back from Bonnie and smiled at her.

"I got your message." Elena told her.

Elena then embraced her younger, much taller, brother. He kissed her head and then pulled back and hugged Julie. Julie was a little surprised, but she didn't hesitate to hug him back. She loved the way it felt when his arms were around her. He kissed her head and her forehead. Elena and Bonnie walked into another room. Julie pulled back after a few minutes.

"I was so worried about you. Where did you disappear off to?" Jeremy asked.

"I went to met someone…someone I haven't seen in three years. He actually was the one who took Elena. I didn't know until a while after I got there. I'm sorry I didn't answer your text earlier. Not enough time."

"No problem. But we do need to talk about what happen."

"I know, Jer- I didn't mean for what happened to happen, but it did and I don't know if I would take it back if I could. But I screwed up big. The guy I love, I treat like a friend and the guy who's my friend I just had sex with. I'm so sorry, Jeremy. If I could go back-"

Julie was cut off by Jeremy's lips. They moved together perfectly. Like lips that were made for each other. But things weren't alright. They were so far from alright. Julie pulled back from the perfect kiss.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"I can't… I mean I want to kiss you, believe me I do. But I need sometime to think. So much has happen in the past couple of days and I just need a little time."

Jeremy let Julie out of his grasp. Julie walked to the stairs.

"Hey, you aren't going anywhere? I mean, you aren't leaving Mystic Falls again, are you?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course not. I've learned that I can't run away from my problems, because no matter how far I run, they'll always be there and they'll always right behind me waiting and creeping. I love you, Jeremy. I'll be back."

"And I'll be waiting."

* * *

**AN:** Hey now- chapter update. My early christmas gift to you.  
I won't be updating until after Christmas. I will be writing just not updating, unless I somehow find the time. See you all soon. I love you all.  
**RRG **


	12. Chapter 12: Author's Note IMPORTANT

I know I sort of left it on a cliffhanger. I pulled a New Moon thing. I didn't want to continue because I didn't know how much father I could take this. I will be uploading another story and it will be a trilogy, but for now- it ends at this.

Leave me reviews on what you might want to see happen between Julie and Jeremy or Julie and Tyler. Who do you want Julie to end up with?

Also what should I write about next?

I've already started a Degrassi story. If you are a Degrassi fan you should go check it out.

Love and Peace

RoseRedGurl (Marissa)


End file.
